


A Pirate's Life For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jack being Jack, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following:</p><p>Top Jack/bottom Will romance mreg one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



Will was laying on the bed in their cabin, eyes closed against the waves of nausea that were rolling over him. He rubbed his belly, swollen with Jack's child. "It's alright, darling. Please just calm down. Daddy needs to sleep," he cooed as the baby squirmed furiously.

"Alright then, William?" Jack asked, laying behind his husband and wrapping his arms around the young man's waist, nuzzling his neck.

"Just a bit of nausea,"

"Seasick?"

Will groaned. "No. Just morning sickness,"

Jack purred sympathetically in Will's ear. "I'm sorry, William. What can I do to help?"

Will rubbed his bottom into Jack's groin, causing the captain's breath to hitch in his throat. "You already are,"

As Will lay in Jack's arms, he drifted off to sleep.

***

A few hours later, Will was awake and feeling refreshed. The nausea had subsided and now he was just hungry. "Jack?"

"Yes, William?"

"I'm hungry,"

"Of course," he smiled affectionately, kissing him deeply before heading to the galley.

He returned shortly with a crust of bread, some grapes, and cubes of cheese, settling next to Will. The young man opened his mouth as Jack gently fed him. "Have you thought of names?" he asked once he swallowed.

"Jack," he said simply as if there were no other option.

Will smirked. "And if it's a girl?"

"Wilhelmina,"

"I like that," Will nodded.

Three months later, Wilhelmina Sparrow-Turner came into the world.


End file.
